Ce ne devait être qu'une histoire de toiture
by MicroFish
Summary: OS/AU - "Castiel avait bien remarqué de l'humidité dans une de ses nombreuses pièces et il était inconcevable de ne pas faire appel à un couvreur pour réparer l'ardoise qui avait décidé de quitter son poste. Un appel à "Winchester Family" et le problème sera réglé. Son célibat aussi, tant qu'à faire." [Destiel]


Me revoici pour poster un petit OS,

 **History :** Castiel avait bien remarqué l'humidité dans une de ses nombreuses pièces et il était inconcevable de ne pas faire appel à un couvreur pour réparer l'ardoise qui avait décidé de quitter son poste. Un appel à la société "Winchester Family" et le problème serait réglé. Son célibat aussi, tant qu'à faire.

 _Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un UA dans le genre Castiel, multi-tâches (vous verrez pourquoi) et notre cher Dean en mode couvreur._

 _Warning : Petit passage lemon soft parce que, encore une fois, je ne sais pas écrire sans en mettre.. (j'y arriverai un jour)._

Navrée pour les fautes restantes.. Je ne suis pas un ordi, pas encore.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience mais, en attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture,

* * *

 ***\ Ce ne devait être qu'une histoire de toiture /***

 **POV Dean & Castiel**

Si Dean avait peur de monter dans un avion, ce n'était pas à cause du vertige, c'était juste le fait d'être en l'air, en apesanteur, par le seul biais d'une machine en ferraille qui volait grâce à une réaction chimique à laquelle Dean n'avait pas le moins du monde confiance.

Il aurait pu grimper dans un arbre, tel Tarzan et sauter de lianes en lianes sans problème si cela était nécessaire. Bref, le vertige, c'était décidément pas l'un de ses défauts.

Alors, il avait choisi de devenir couvreur, de travailler sur le toit pour parfaire son bronzage par la même occasion. C'était intéressant comme job, pas trop stressant et ça gagnait bien.

Du moins, un temps, parce que, finalement, son frère avait eu l'excellente idée de créer leur propre boite tous les deux, ensemble. Sammy, son petit frère intello, s'occupait de la paperasse, de faire de la pub et de trouver les clients. Le businessman de l'équipe au grand soulagement de l'aîné qui ne se voyait pas le moins du monde en relation constante avec des gens.

Il n'était pas insociable mais ce qu'il aimait principalement, c'était de bosser sur un toit, profitant des belles journées ensoleillées avec son marteau ardoise et son enclume avec personne pour lui dicter les règles. Ouais, franchement, ce boulot était génial.

Leur affaire avait su se développer grâce à ses compétences dans le domaine en tant que spécialiste en couverture et bardage mais aussi grâce à son frère et son talent pour la communication. Ils avaient donc embauché plusieurs salariés pour parvenir à satisfaire la demande.

Gabriel, le déjanté de service, qui manie le bardage avec rapidité et précision. Benny, le mastoque aux muscles d'acier, qui adore créer des motifs avec de l'ardoise où ça en jette un maximum. Enfin, Kévin, le petit chétif asiatique, en apprentissage qui souhaite devenir couvreur à son tour.

Bref, Dean était un patron respecté et respectable. Les salariés ne désiraient en aucun cas remettre ses ordres à discussion, le boulot, Dean le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et ils étaient souvent ébahis par la faculté de Dean à solutionner chaque problème dans un temps imparti.

Soit, Dean était un maître dans son domaine et rien n'aurait pu le déstabiliser.

* * *

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé chez un nouveau client que Sam avait déniché grâce à un ami d'un ami qui connaissait quelqu'un qui avait un problème avec sa couverture. Le bouche à oreille était leur ressource première. Du bon travail amenait de la famille ou des amis à s'intéresser à leur boulot.

Bref, Dean avait été envoyé chez un homme du nom de Novak. Il y était allé en reconnaissance, d'abord, parce que le client n'avait pas su détailler le problème de sa toiture par téléphone avec Sam.

Il s'était retrouvé devant des barrières exagérément grandes qui menait tout droit, à plus de 300 mètres, à une villa grandiose avec un porche à l'architecture médiévale. Il était sorti de son camion, les yeux légèrement exorbités. La verdure qui s'alignait sur l'avancée était vraiment spectaculaire et Dean s'était dit que le jardinier avait dû s'arracher les cheveux pour dompter aussi magnifiquement bien la nature.

Il s'était approché du fameux porche en observant la devanture devant lui. Tout était en pierre, une pierre bien taillée sans le moindre défaut. Ce cher Mr Novak devait être vraiment pleins aux as pour posséder un tel bien.

Dean avait appuyé sur la sonnette avec délicatesse, de peur de souiller tout ce qui rattachait cette maison.

* * *

A l'intérieur, Castiel Novak, le propriétaire de cette charmante demeure, venait de finaliser sa dernière oeuvre. Une peinture représentant un homme vêtu d'un simple drap cachant principalement une érection évidente vu le regard ardent et la transpiration dessinée sur la toile. Castiel n'était pas peu fier de son oeuvre, estimant même être la meilleure de sa panoplie.

La peinture, la sculpture et l'écriture étaient ses péchés mignons et c'était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'il n'en fasse pas son métier. Il avait fini par être découvert par une maison d'éditions, dans un premier temps et, de fil en aiguille, il avait réussi à avoir sa place dans chaque domaine.

L'argent avait coulé à flot au bout de cinq ans d'acharnement mais Castiel avait eu raison de se battre jusque là parce qu'aujourd'hui, il pouvait déclarer haut et fort qu'il était comblé dans cette maison lumineuse et décalée. D'accord, il était seul et alors ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une personne à ses côtés, ses peintures et ses dessins suffisaient à le rendre heureux, serein.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de partager sa vie mais c'était à chaque fois tombé à l'eau. Principalement à cause de lui, en fait. Son travail était précaire, incertain avec des horaires superflues. Il pouvait se trouver devant un ordinateur ou une toile pendant quarante huit heures sans les abandonner plus de cinq minutes à chaque fois et, surtout, il pouvait se retrouver sans un sous pendant un certain laps de temps. Du moins, avant, parce que maintenant, ses éditeurs et sponsors avaient accepté de lui donner un salaire fixe par mois. Dans tous les cas, son job était précaire et ses relations avaient toujours eu peur de cette incertitude.

Il avait donc cessé de chercher la personne qui partagerait sa vie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait même acheté un chat, Uriel, pour combler ses moments de solitude ainsi qu'un perroquet, Raphaël, et un singe, un sapajou, Balthazar, du Nouveau Monde qui partageait absolument tout avec lui.

Et ce dernier était aussi affectueux que n'importe quel être humain et Castiel n'avait pas à se poser mille et une questions sur sa façon d'entamer une discussion ou d'entretenir une relation. Son Balthi était simple à comprendre, adorable et ne lui prenait que très rarement la tête.

Il avait sursauté en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée raisonner dans l'habitation et il avait posé son pinceau avant d'intimer à Balthazar de rentrer dans sa cage.

\- Non, Balthi, tu connais les règles. Allez ! Je te sors dès que la personne sera sur le chemin du retour, d'accord ?

Il n'était pas fou mais parler à ses animaux l'aidait à communiquer. Il voyait peu de monde et tenir une conversation à partir de la solitude n'était définitivement pas un avantage.

Il avait refermé la cage et s'était dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'était bien douté que ce devait être le couvreur pour son histoire de fuite bizarre au niveau de sa toiture mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer aussi rapidement chez lui. Il avait appelé Mr Winchester voilà à peine trois heures.

Il avait ouvert la porte calmement, sans se douter une seule seconde que l'homme en question pouvait être absolument charmant.

* * *

Dean s'était attendu à tout ou presque, vraiment, mais le côté jeune et beau gosse n'avaient jamais effleuré son esprit. Comment un mec de son âge pouvait tenir une baraque aussi grandiose ? La famille peut-être ? Un héritage ? Sans aucun doute. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas envisagé que l'homme pouvait être aussi.. bandant et il en avait perdu le sens de la courtoisie. Il avait su qu'il devait au moins, un minimum, se présenter mais.. il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Pas devant un visage aussi alléchant et ses yeux bleus aussi ensorceleurs. Pas dans l'immédiat. Et l'homme en face de lui semblait être aussi surpris que lui.

Autant surpris parce que Castiel était vraiment entrain de baver devant un visage carré aussi magnifique, sans parler des yeux verts de l'homme en question. Il s'était même dit qu'il devait y avoir une erreur, qu'il n'avait jamais fait appel à un mannequin, mais il avait quand même aperçu le camion devant lui avec écrit en gros "Winchester Family". Pas de doute que ce merveilleux jeune homme était le couvreur tant attendu et il s'était, ensuite, dit qu'il aurait dû faire appel à eux bien avant ce moment. Il avait perdu la parole, lui aussi, et il avait également oublié d'avaler sa salive qui s'entassait sur sa langue.

Dean avait attendu plus de cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et Castiel n'avait rien fait pour le devancer.

\- Euh.. Pardon.. C'est.. Je.. Excusez moi, j'ai juste été plutôt surpris de vous voir euh.. Décidément, oubliez ma maladresse ! Je suis Dean Winchester, le couvreur pour votre histoire de fuite.

Dean lui avait tendu la main en faisant son sourire charmeur et Castiel y avait répondu machinalement, totalement envoûté par ce sourire.

\- Mr Novak, c'est ça ? Je suis là juste en reconnaissance, voir où est le problème pour pouvoir vous faire un devis avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ça vous convient ?

Castiel avait dû simplement hocher la tête, de peur de dire n'importe quoi ou de bégayer comme un adolescent prépubère, il lui avait même semblé que ses cordes vocales avaient quitté son corps.

\- J'peux entrer pour faire le tour de la bâtisse ?

\- Bien sûr, Mr Winchester, entrez.

Ah non, Castiel avait bien gardé sa voix. Dean avait été agréablement surpris par le timbre de voix de Novak, c'était doux et agréable à entendre. Ce dernier s'était poussé un peu pour laisser le couvreur entrer dans sa demeure et il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de lui. Dean, quant à lui, avait jeté un coup d'oeil à l'environnement et avait finit par siffler d'admiration. La décoration était vraiment chic et tout semblait en or massif.

\- Wouh, vous avez vraiment une baraque de dingue Novak !

\- J'en suis plutôt fier en effet.

\- Bordel, vous avez raison.

Castiel aurait dû être surpris par le vocabulaire du couvreur, lui qui travaillait tous les jours avec des mots raffinés, et, pourtant, il trouvait que cela donnait encore plus de charme à l'homme. Il avait refermé la porte et avait fait visiter sa villa sans oublier aucune pièce. Il avait supposé qu'il voulait juste avoir le loisir de l'observer le plus longuement possible parce qu'un homme avec ce physique semblait vraiment rare. Dean avait été heureux de se laisser guider dans cette demeure, admiratif de toute la décoration et du style des pièces. Novak avait du goût.

\- Vous vivez seul là-dedans ?

\- Non, je vis avec Balthazar, Uriel et Raphaël.

\- Vos frères ?

\- Non, mes animaux de compagnie.

Dean avait ri persuadé d'avoir à faire à du sarcasme mais finalement, il s'était tu devant le froncement de sourcils de Novak dans sa direction.

\- Qu'y a t'il de drôle ?

\- C'est.. Ce sont vraiment des animaux de compagnie ?

Dean avait crû rougir devant la mine confuse de l'homme aux yeux bleus, il avait gardé son froncement de sourcils et avait penché la tête vers la gauche et cela l'avait rendu véritablement mignon.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi vous mentirais je ?

\- Je.. Vous avez raison, c'était absurde.

Castiel avait fini par secouer ses épaules, hâte de passer à autre chose et l'avait entraîné vers la cage de Balthi qui attendait patiemment sur une des branches à sa disposition. Dean avait été attendri par la moue attendrissante de Castiel quand il avait parlé de son singe. Puis, il avait découvert Uriel et Raphaël par la suite.

L'un comme l'autre avaient oublié l'heure, profitant juste de parler de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de leur envie, de leur hobbie, sans parler de la raison de la présence de Dean dans la maison de Castiel. Ils avaient complètement dérivé vers d'autres sujets qui leur semblaient nettement plus importants à l'heure actuelle et Castiel avait fini par lui faire découvrir sa nouvelle toile. Dean avait été ébahi par la précision des détails, des couleurs de la peinture et finalement, il avait demandé avec une curiosité non feinte la raison de cette création.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour le corps humain, principalement celui de l'homme. Les expressions masculines sont plus nettes, de mon point de vue, plus touchantes et sensuelles. J'avais envie de peindre ce que je ressentais devant la vision d'un homme dans son plus simple appareil. Vous voyez son regard ? A la fois ardent, sincère et bestial ? Je trouve cela merveilleux.

Dean avait fini par rougir, pas de malaise, mais de fierté. Il était un homme et Castiel venait nettement de lui faire comprendre que son véhicule, en tant qu'homme, pouvait l'intéresser et il s'était senti pousser des ailes. C'était stupide, il le savait bien, mais, à cet instant, il s'en était fichu royalement.

\- Vous êtes gay alors ?

Castiel avait rougi à son tour devant le sourire plus qu'équivoque que le couvreur lui avait fait. S'il était gay ? Castiel supposait que oui puisqu'il avait toujours été attiré par la gente masculine mais il avait également eu des aventures avec des femmes, ça avait été différent mais pas désagréable. Bi peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'orientation définie.. Et vous ?

Dean avait laissé échapper un petit rire en reportant son attention sur la toile. Dean gay ? Non, il aimait autant les femmes que les hommes même si, d'après son tableau de chasse, la gente féminine était son plus gros quota.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'orientation définie.

Un silence plutôt embarrassant avait suivi cette révélation et Dean s'était plongé dans ses pensées devant l'homme peint devant lui. Qui était ce ? L'un de ses amants ? Quelqu'un qui était venu poser pour lui ? Il s'était demandé vaguement si il aurait pu se laisser peindre par cette homme et il s'était rendu compte que oui, il aurait pu accepter de devenir un modèle de nu artistique rien que pour ses beaux yeux.

Castiel, lui, s'était demandé ce qu'il devait faire après une telle révélation. Devait il lui proposer de rester pour dîner avec lui ? Il en mourrait d'envie de l'avoir à ses côtés encore un moment et il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans chaque recoin de sa villa, découvrir ce corps musclé sous ses doigts.

\- Qui est ce ?

Castiel avait dû laisser quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répondre parce qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment sûr d'avoir réellement entendu la voix du couvreur.

\- Mon imagination. Je pencherais pour mon idéal, sans aucun doute, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas faire appel à quelqu'un. Cependant, Mr Winchester, je serais ravi de vous avoir comme modèle un jour.

Dean avait rougi, encore, devant la sincérité des paroles du peintre. Il s'était massé la nuque en bafouillant un "pourquoi pas" rauque avant de partir sur un tout autre sujet.

Finalement, vers la fin de journée, Dean avait sursauté en prenant conscience de la sonnerie de son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Il l'avait allumé et avait hoqueté d'horreur en voyant distingué sur l'horloge numérique "19h12". Il avait oublié deux rendez vous urgent, complètement zappé et son frère devait l'appeler pour l'exterminer sur le champs. Il s'était excusé auprès de son client pour s'éloigner afin de prendre l'appel.

\- Yep, Sammy.

\- Dean ? Tu sais que je me suis fait un sang d'encre en recevant deux coups de fils me disant que certains clients ne t'ont pas vu aujourd'hui ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es où ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux être là dans…

\- Hé, Sammy, tout va bien, j'ai juste été.. retardé par un client, Mr Novak, je suis encore chez lui, là.

\- Castiel Novak ? Mais, je croyais que c'était juste de la reconnaissance aujourd'hui ? Tu avais les outils nécessaires ?

Dean s'était fustigé en se frappant le front de sa paume. Il était ici depuis plus de quatre heures et il ne connaissait toujours pas le problème du cher Novak.

\- Euh… C'est à dire que nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ça.

\- Hein ?.. Vous parlez de quoi depuis.. Oh ! Dean ! C'est un client et on ne couche pas avec les clients !

\- Arrête ! J'ai pas couché avec lui ! J'connais mes propres règles, merci bien, Sammy !

\- Bah.. Qu'est ce que tu peux bien lui dire d'aussi intéressant pour que vous ne faites que.. parler ?

\- Hé ! Je sais tenir une conversation, _assbut_! Disons juste qu'il est vachement cultivé et talentueux et..

\- Ah ! La ferme Dean, j'veux pas entendre le mot pipe ou branlette sortir de ta bouche !

\- Putain ! Ta gueule, j'suis pas aussi pervers ! J't'assure que ce mec a du talent et je te parle professionnellement, _jerk_ !

\- Mouais.. N'empêche que ton deuxième prénom pourrait nettement dériver vers le mot sexe que personne ne serait surpris, _bitch_ ! Bref, tu rentres bientôt ? Tu t'occupes de fermer le hangar parce que je compte pas pioncer au bureau, moi !

\- Compte sur moi, Sammy ! Je rentre d'ici peu et j'irais m'excuser demain auprès des clients, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait ! Bonne soirée, frérot ! On se voit demain !

\- Yep, à demain.

Il avait raccroché en soupirant fortement avant de rejoindre Novak dans son principal séjour. Ce dernier avait décidé de donner quelques friandises à Balthazar en attendant le couvreur. Il avait également eu le temps de réfléchir à la suite. Il avait décidé de proposer à ce bel homme de rester manger avec lui, il savait qu'un plat cuisiné attendait patiemment dans son frigo et il n'était pas prêt à affronter un repas en solitaire ce soir, pas après avoir passé autant de temps avec l'homme.

Il avait été surpris d'entendre une voix claire dans son dos lui apprenant son départ et Castiel avait angoissé, voyant ses projets voler en éclats.

\- Mais.. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de parler de mon problème de toiture, Mr Winchester. Ne voulez vous pas rester pour le dîner histoire d'échanger sur ce problème ?

\- Je suis vraiment navré, Novak, mais je dois m'occuper de fermer nos locaux et j'ai beaucoup de travail demain.

Castiel avait été sur le point de pleurer de désarroi, vraiment. Pourtant, il avait su rester maître de ses sentiments et il avait fini par accepter le départ du couvreur qui lui promit de revenir rapidement pour observer les dégâts. Castiel avait refermé la porte une fois que les feux du véhicule avait définitivement quitté son allée et il s'était senti seul, désespérément seul, même Balthi ne semblait pas combler ce manque et cela été véritablement nouveau.

* * *

La deuxième fois que Dean se décida à retourner chez Novak, ce fut au bout de cinq jours alors qu'il était sur le point d'entamer son week-end. Il avait fait en sorte de n'avoir aucun client après lui et il avait même prévu dans une glacière deux bons gros repas pour se faire pardonner de la rapidité de son départ de la dernière fois. Il l'avait regretté amèrement, surtout quand il avait vu le regard blessé de son client, et, de ce fait, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de boulette. Sam avait prévenu le client le matin même de son arrivée et donc, il savait que Mr Novak devait l'attendre patiemment.. Du moins, l'espérait il.

Du côté du peintre, en effet, ce dernier était véritablement impatient de revoir le Winchester dans sa demeure. Il s'était changé une bonne vingtaine de fois, s'était parfumé et coiffé longuement, essayait du moins à cause de la pagaille de ses cheveux. Il avait tourné en rond longtemps, s'était finalement décidé de continuer son roman policier avant de tout stopper et d'écrire une nouvelle inspirée de sa rencontre avec le couvreur. Balthazar avait décidé de se positionner sur son épaule, tout en mâchouillant une de ses gourmandises, alors que Castiel tapait sans relâche sur son clavier.

Son coeur avait raté un battement quand la sonnerie avait retentit et il s'était empressé de mettre son Balthi dans sa cage avant de se diriger à grand pas vers l'entrée. Il avait inspiré calmement, s'était regardé à nouveau dans la glace pour admirer son reflet, s'estimant plutôt potable et avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Dean avait été surpris de découvrir Novak aussi bien habillé et préparé pour sa venue et il s'était estimé incroyablement chanceux d'avoir ce privilège. Il s'était senti nettement pitoyable devant la beauté du client mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

\- Hey, Novak ! Me voilà de retour et cette fois, je compte bien voir ton problème de toit, hein ?!

\- Hello, Dean. Entre, vas-y !

Personne n'avait été surpris du tutoiement soudain, comme si ce devait être une évidence, et Dean était entré terriblement impatient dans la demeure. Ils avaient fini par échanger des banalités entre eux, demandant comment c'était passé la semaine, pour finalement s'intéresser au réelle problème de la toiture. Castiel avait invité Dean à le suivre à l'extérieur pour observer l'ardoise.

\- Il y a de l'humidité dans une des chambres et j'ai remarqué qu'une ardoise semble avoir disparu, là-haut. Serait ce à cause de ça ?

\- Ce pourrait être effectivement une des raison. As tu des arrivées d'eau dans la chambre ? Salle d'eau ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça.

\- Normalement, la sous-toiture aurait du suffire pour retenir l'humidité mais y'a peut-être eu un défaut de fabrication ou de pose. Soit, j'te replace seulement une ardoise pour combler le trou ou soit, je m'occupe de défaire une partie du toit, je démonte tout, ardoises et lattes, pour regarder la sous-toiture. Evidemment, le prix n'est pas le même mais…

\- Je m'en fiches du prix, Dean. Je veux juste ne plus avoir de problème d'humidité.

\- Okey, bah, Sam t'enverra un devis alors mais, à première vue, je pencherais sur mille cinq cent balles en comptant la main d'oeuvre. L'ardoise est encore bonne donc pas besoin de la changer.

\- D'accord. Puis je te demander un autre service ? J'ai une cheminée dans mon deuxième séjour mais, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas de sorti, ayant été condamné avant que je ne l'achète, et j'aimerais vraiment la faire à nouveau fonctionner, tu penses avoir le temps pour le faire par la même occasion ?

\- Bien sûr, Novak ! J'vais même m'occuper du ramonage et, sur ce point, ce sera cadeau de la maison.

\- Non, je…

\- Nope, pas de discussion là dessus. Un devis pour milieu de la semaine pro, ça te va ?

\- Bien sûr, Dean.

L'interpellé avait placé ses mains dans ses poches en souriant.

\- Tu me montres ta cheminée alors ?

La suite de l'après-midi était passé incroyablement vite. Dean avait eu le temps de passer quelques coups de fils concernant la cheminée et certains matériaux nécessaires à la réouverture du conduit et de sa ventilation. Ensuite, ils avaient bavardé sur la terrasse et Castiel avait proposé de lui faire visiter le jardin. Ils avaient appris doucement à se connaître, à échanger leur point de vue sur leur philosophie de la vie, sur leur passé et sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient de l'avenir. Ils avaient fini par s'installer dans le canapé du séjour, à boire calmement une bonne bière devant des clips vidéos qui défilaient sur une télévision panoramique.

L'ambiance avait été agréable et conviviale, souvent emplie de rires et de bourrasques.

Ce fut à la troisième bière entamée que Castiel avait décidé de peindre le portrait de Dean, heureux de pouvoir partager sa passion avec le couvreur qui s'enthousiasmait à chaque coup de pinceaux. Balthazar avait eu le droit de se promener dans la demeure mais Castiel était resté méfiant, intimant à Dean d'être sur ses gardes devant le phénomène.

\- Il peut être dangereux quand il ne connaît pas. Il peut mordre et griffer si cela lui chante, Dean. C'est un animal plutôt possessif envers son maître, je veux juste te mettre en garde, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse fuir.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Novak, même s'il devient violent, il risque pas de me faire fuir, y'a trop de bonnes choses, ici, pour qu'il m'incite à partir.

Castiel avait rougit violemment en cessant son coup de pinceaux, trop heureux à l'idée d'être l'une des bonnes choses pour Dean et ce dernier avait sourit vers lui confirmant ses réflexions.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, alors que Balthazar avait commencé à s'intéresser de près à Dean, Castiel avait terminé de peindre le couvreur et ce dernier l'avait félicité devant le réalisme de la toile.

\- Vraiment, Novak, tu as des doigts de fée, ta peinture est magnifique..

\- Merci, Dean.

L'interpellé s'était perdu dans le vert de ses yeux, s'admirant avec bonheur, il avait même pu apercevoir des détails pertinents comme ses tâches de rousseur ou sa fine barbe mal rasée.

\- Tu fais quoi d'autre autrement ? A part la peinture et l'écriture ?

\- De la sculpture, j'en fais dans mon établi principalement, je dessine des mosaïques aussi, j'aime beaucoup l'architecture, il m'arrive de créer des bâtiments sur un logiciel en quatre dimensions.

\- Okey, donc, je change de questions, qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas changer une ardoise, ni bricoler sur une voiture. Je suis nul en cuisine et je déteste jardiner.

Dean l'avait regardé avec admiration et Castiel avait simplement rougi devant ce regard vert. Puis, finalement, le couvreur avait fini par lui apprendre que deux assiettes les attendaient dans sa glacière et ils avaient mangé ensemble, heureux de partager ce repas entre eux.

Aucun blanc, aucun silence, n'avait su trouver sa place dans leur échange. Ils avaient communiqué avec fluidité, sans lasser l'autre, trouvant toujours de nouveaux sujets plus amusants les uns que les autres.

Quand, enfin, ils étaient arrivés au café, cette fois-ci, un silence avait comblé l'air mais il n'avait pas été désagréable ni dérangeant. Il avait juste permis aux deux hommes de s'observer longuement, sans retenu, amenant l'air à se changer en brasier.

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire qui avait fait le premier pas mais ce fut, à cet instant, qu'ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et libérateur. Le seul de la soirée. Il avait été brusque et maladroit mais, étonnement, sincère.

Dean avait fini par se séparer de Castiel et aucun des deux n'avait déclenché un deuxième round, principalement parce qu'ils ne voulaient rien précipiter. Ils avaient du temps devant eux et ils le savaient.

Alors, Dean était parti, quittant tout de même à regret le confort de ce nid et le bonheur d'échanger avec le peintre.

* * *

La troisième fois que Dean se trouva chez Novak fut, sans doute, celle la plus déterminante concernant leur relation. Il y avait été dans l'optique de démonter une partie de la toiture, chose qu'il avait faite avec le plus de professionnalisme possible. Évitant de penser à l'homme juste en bas qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer.

Castiel n'avait pas su se contenir à observer autre chose que le couvreur sur sa maison. La journée avait été particulièrement ensoleillée et chaude alors Dean avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Quand Castiel avait remarqué ce changement, il avait été époustouflé par la beauté des muscles du couvreur. Il avait un bronzage à faire tomber un saint et sa transpiration coulant sur sa peau l'avait rendu aussi magnifique qu'un dieu grecque et Castiel en savait quelque chose sur ce genre de beauté. De plus, le voir s'accroupir sur des lattes, un gros crayon rouge dans la bouche alors qu'il frappe frénétiquement avec son marteau à ardoise, ses fesses bien galbées dans sa direction avaient fini par rendre totalement accro le peintre qui salivait à la vue. Il avait suffi que Dean s'éponge le front de son avant bras, dévoilant des pectoraux absolument bien travaillés, pour que Castiel s'imagine tout un tas d'images classées X dans son esprit.

Dean avait compris que son physique venait d'anéantir les dernières barrières de Castiel à son encontre alors il avait fini par en jouer, se mouvant le plus sensuellement possible sur le toit et, à chaque action, il avait osé rendre ses gestes plus félins, plus torrides. Il avait, finalement, entendu un gémissement de frustration sortir des lèvres du client et cela avait suffit pour qu'il arrête de travailler.

Il était descendu à la hâte et, lorsque ses pieds avaient touché le sol, Castiel lui avait sauté dessus. Littéralement. Leur deuxième baiser avait fini par s'enclencher à cet instant. Il n'avait plus rien de maladroit, il était juste fiévreux, ardent et passionné.

Castiel n'avait pas hésité le moins du monde pour balader ses mains sur ce torse musclé, il en avait admiré chaque contour, chaque parcelle alors que ses lèvres s'étaient acharnées à triturer celles de Dean. Au bout d'un moment, le peintre avait perdu patience, totalement, et il s'était déchaîné sur la ceinture et le pantalon de sécurité du couvreur, finissant par les descendre en même temps que le caleçon du châtain qui s'était retrouvé entièrement nu devant le regard désireux de Castiel. Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, principalement surpris par l'impatience et la fièvre du client à son égard, que ce dernier léchait avidement sa verge de tout son long, imprimant cette partie dans son esprit.

Dean n'avait été plus définitivement de ce monde. Il avait su qu'il était aussi excité que l'homme en face de lui mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à être aussi facilement dompté par ce dernier. Il n'avait même pas pu faire un seul geste pour le découvrir à son tour, se laissant simplement aller aux parfaites caresses de Castiel.

La bouche de ce dernier avait fini par le prendre entièrement et Dean n'avait pas su freiner ses ardeurs, jurant sur n'importe quoi tout en gémissant à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Il n'avait pas su se reconnaître à cet instant, il se savait plutôt silencieux habituellement mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait même pas effleurer ses pensées de jouer la carte du silence.

Castiel avait donné le coup de grâce et Dean s'était déversé dans sa gorge. Le peintre avait avalé sous le regard gêné du couvreur qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre et Castiel avait trouvé ça charmant.

\- Tu m'as frustré sur ce toit, Dean, et je déteste être frustré.

\- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de découvrir ce corps devant lui et il n'avait oublié aucun détail, lui non plus. Si Castiel avait été frustré, Dean s'était senti perturbé par la soudaine fièvre de son client et il détestait cette sensation, à son tour.

Ils avaient fini par se découvrir toute la fin d'après-midi et la soirée sous les regards de trois petits êtres qui observaient la scène avec une curiosité non feinte.

* * *

Dean avait finalement réussi à finir son chantier mais il avait largement dépassé le nombre d'heures prévu. Il savait qu'il avait probablement plus perdu d'argent qu'en avoir gagné mais son frère ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Parce que l'amour, finalement, valait tout l'or du monde et ça, Sam le savait très bien.

* * *

 **OS plutôt mignon, non ? Avec tout de même un léger lemon... bon, vachement soft mais quand même !**


End file.
